Liporachi love
by TheYukiii
Summary: Edward is stuck in the office with Roy to make reports. After a minor accident Roy begins to act weird.. Later Roy shows up at the hospital and no one can answer why... Mystic and sorrows enters when Edward thinks that he had lost his lover. Or has he?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day started like it always did…

"I'm not weak at all!" screamed Edward

"Whatever you say little one" said Mustang in a indifferent tone.

"Who do you call "little one"?!" Edward jumped on top of the desk in front of him.

"Now, now there, there Edward" said Mustang and got off his chair. "We don't want people to think that you also are a monkey, but hey, they say that shrimps can jump as well."

"Don't you dare! stupid colonel!" Roy busted into laugher.

"Stop laughing at me! Anyway… I'm taller than you!"

"Yeah… if you get a ladder" Roy laughed.

"I won't need one! old man!"

"Me? old? HA! don't make me laugh my ribs out"

"Yes, you are! Only old people always call others to bring them somewhere... you need a car for everyway out... doesn't that make you worry, lazy colonel?"

"Now, now Edward, you can at least look like you are following orders."

"What makes you think that way?"

"Only that you are making a fool of yourself in front of my staff" Roy pointed over Edward's head.

Edward turned his head to look backwards. His face dropped when the staff began to wave.

"Gah! damn colonel!" Edward blushed.

"OH!" busted Roy suddenly. "I almost forgot where is your brother?"

"Duh... he wanted to wait for me outside..." Said Edward in a 'you already knew that' tone.

"Sad.."

"Huh?"

"You are missing 5 reports, so thought he could help you. You have till midnight."

"WHAT? did your head get hit or something?! How should I do this till midnight?!"

"I don't know, but you better get started, you can use Havoc desk since he's not around."

"Ou! I can't believe it!" Edward stomped over to the empty desk and turned around again.

"If you disturb me just for the sake of making me stop working you should be prepared for death, colonel!" Mustang smiled, and gave Edward a map with documents, then returns to his desk, where he was sitting pleased. Edward was mumbling curses while getting the map and sitting down to write the reports. 2 hours later Edward had finished 2 small reports, and himself and the colonel is the only ones left in the room.

"Are you done yet?" asked Roy tired.

"I don't need a babysitter! Go home if you're tired!" Edward continued writing. Mustang looked up.

"Sorry can't do that. I have to make sure I get the reports before midnight" Mustang stayed silent in a few seconds. "Are you hungry Full metal?"

Edward sighed. "What about I bring you those when I'm finished? or do you want to keep sitting there, staring at me all the time?!" ... "what? ... uhm..." His stomach rumbled. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm hungry.." Roy answered. He sighed. "So if you are hungry, I will bring you some too. How does that sound?"

"hm... this is the first good offer you ever giving me."

"First time for everything" said Roy with a grin. He raised from his chair. "I will be back in a few." He left the room. Edward gazed after Roy.

"tsk... he behaves strange-way friendly..." He shacked his head.

About a half hour later Mustang returned.

"Is stew got enough? Couldn't find anything else"

Edward looked up from his work.

"Sure! if it's not poisoned or something it'll be good enough..."

"If you die, I die because they are the same." He placed the bowl on Edwards table.

"Oh! you finished the third report while I was gone. Good job." He returned to his own desk.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"eh.. thank... you... you're strange today... is it because you're tired?" Edward gave a proving glare. Roy sighed.

"If you think that I enjoy to stay at work late on the night on my night off, then that's fine with me.." He took a bit of a piece of bread.

"Btw. I talked with your little brother. He will be waiting at your hotel when you are done."

"AH SH...!" Edward slammed his face into the desk. He keeped his head lying down there.

"... thanks" he said mumbling.

Roy swallowed a piece his bread. "You're welcome."

Edward sighed by lifting his head again. He took some bread too. He started writing again with the other hand. "...what time is it now?"

Roy looked at the clock. "Around 9.." He sighed, and raised from the chair and walked over to a huge bookcase at the end of the room. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Puh... so I'm on time..." He took a look up. "... you're looking for something?"

"Yeah." Said Roy in a low voice. "I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon. Thought that I could double check the info."

"Hmh?" weighed his head from right to left and back slowly. "what kind of meeting?"

Roy looked at Edward and gave a little grin and then looks back at the bookcase. "A meeting for people over 18 years old. That kind of meeting"

Edward looked at Roy. "What does THAT suppose to mean?!"

Roy grinned and took out four books and walked back laughing to his desk. "You are so easy Edward."

"You're kidding me again, do you?" He started writing again.

Roy puts the books on the desk. "In a way" He said ironic.

"Stupid colonel!" Edward mumbled while eating.

Roy was still laughing. "Think Edward. You are properly the only one in the military under 18 and since you are not going to the meeting.."

"I AM the only one under 18 ... and no one tells my if there is a meeting!"

"Your position only needs meetings with me since I'm your superior."

"Pah! I only asked about it - I didn't say I'd like to go there!" Edward made a pouts. "so don't push me around for something I didn't say!"

"How can you have so much energy at this time at night?"

"Maybe because I'm much younger than you - old colonel!" Edward grinned.

Ed pouched a nerve and Roy gave a little "tst" at him.

"tehe... this is one win for me." Edward smirked. He returned back to his work pleased.

Roy shacked his head and tripped over his own feet on his way to his chair. "Argh!"

Edward winced and looked up from his work. "...Colonel?" He slowly got off his seat and walked around the desk. "...you okay?" Edward walked towards him and bended over Roy. He showed some slight worry in his face.

Roy looked into the floor with one hand over his nose. "arh" he mumbled low "I guess.. that was very graceful."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "... well, yeah, it really looked graceful ... just like the dying swan..." He gave a quiet laugh. "...you really act strange today!"

"How strange?" He looked up at Edward slow with a minor red nose.

Edward laughed. "You seem careless today! anything that makes you nervous here?"

Roy looked up like a thunder hit him. "Nervous? Me?!" Roy tried to stand up fast, but failed back to the floor and felt pale.

Edward twitched and gives a surprised gaze at him. "ah... yeah..." He comes over to Roy and offers a hand to help. "...seems like it's a big bother. You really are rash."

Roy looked up at Edward, took his hand and pulling him down towards him.

"Wah! colonel!" Edward felled down on him. "what are you doing?"

"shh.." Roy pointed out the window. "Can you see it Full metal The clear black sky with stars all around."

"Eh..." He made a totally surprised face. "...did you drink any alcohol... colonel...?"

Roy raised a eyebrow at the last sentence. "No.." He says and swings his head back and hits the desk hard. "The sky is.. just.. beautiful.. Full metal.."

Edward twitched again and looked out the window. "y-yeah... it... it really is..." He nodded.

Roy gazed out the window. "What do you think is beautiful Full metal?"

"hmm... you mean in general or you mean just about the sky?" He blinked.

"In general." Roy swinged his head from right to left like the neck had disappeared.

"That's a pretty difficult question..." He looked out of the window thoughtfully. "...in my opinion everything can be beautiful if it's just a natural thing and nothing artificial..." He took a look at Roy again. "what do you think?"

Roy looked into Edward eyes and stays silent. Edward blinked and gives just an asking glance.

Roy smiled and lean himself closer to Edward. "Do you know what Full metal…?"

"Ehm..." He could that he become a little nervous. "...w-what?"

"I think.. I think.." He stopped few cm from Edwards nose like something were pulling him back.

"sighed." He leaned back slowly.

Edward blinked surprised. Now leaned forward himself. "You think...?" He looked at Roy with a snoopy glance.

"Never mind Full metal.. it's getting late.. I guess, and.." hits himself on his head on the opposite side of Edward. His breathing increased heavily.

Edward twitched again and sighed. "what's up with you today?!" He raised his hands to lay them on Roy's head. "You're not feeling well or something? it might be better if you get some rest..." He looked at him with a worried face.

Roy looked up at Edward with a sad face as if his world was collapsing at his feet. He grabbed Edwards hands and looked into his palms. He removed his gloves. "Your hands.."

" ...hmh?" He looked down at his hands and sighed. "...what... what's the problem with them? it's..." He stopped talking and swallowing some air. "one of them is not natural anymore." He gave a sad smile. "doesn't look beautiful, hm?"

Roy shacked his head and looked up at Edward. "Appearance is not everything Edward." A little smile could be seen on his lips. "….beautiful" is what we make it." He leaned slowly forward and kissed Edward gently on his lips.

"B-but..."

He looked surprised at Roy's face when he kisses him. He blinked a few times and then slowly closed his eyes. Roy took Edward's cheek in his hand and presses his mouth closer and deeper. Edward leaned forward to get nearer. He raised his hands to hold onto Roy. Their lips separated and Roy open his eyes and the sound of a little sighed sounded.

"..heeh.. Maybe we should stop.."

Roy dragged himself a little away and let go off Edward. He swung his head between his legs and his head disappeared. Edward opened his eyes and blinks again a few times. Slowly raised one hand to touch his lips. He blushes. He shakes his head.

"b-but... colonel... wait!" He leaned himself forward again and touched his knees "come on... p-please... look at me!"

"Edward.. This is what I want you to do: stand up.. and hurry out of here.." He was still sitting with his head between his legs. "before.. I do.. or you do.. something.. very.. stupid.."

Edward held his breath for a few moments. Lets himself fall backwards and stays sitting on the floor. "I wont!" He answered with a clear voice.

"IT'S NOT A REQUEST FULL METAL! IT'S AN ORDER!" Roy yelled into the floor.

Edward stares at Roy with a shocked face. He shivers a little and held his breath again.

"y-you... ever called me a stay dog..." He whispered. "...so I wont follow your orders."

Roy's head raised up fast and the look in his eyes were a mix with pain, lust and sorrow.

"I'm warning you Full metal… don't.."

"Don't what...? just because I'm called a soldier now that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to feel!" Edward stayed on his place.

"Feel?" Roy made a face like someone was dead. "I.. don't want to hurt you, Edward.. Try to understand.."

"If you don't want to hurt me..." Edward looked up to Roy. "...then why do you act like this? giving me so much comfort... something I never expected because of this!" He raised his automail-hand while talking with a shivering voice. "...and then just after this you push me away. what does that mean? what's that going around your head?"

"In my head?" Roy looked up at Ed and his fingers flow gently though his golden hair.

"You mean my mind? That's a dangerous place to visit Edward.." He let's his fingers sliced from his hair to his jaw and ends at his lips. "You might ended up getting hurt.. I don't want to give you more scar on your soul then you already have.."

Edward still looked up to Roy, trying to catch a gazed into his eyes. "I was set out in so much dangerous places already..." He gave a quiet sigh. "Do you really think it wouldn't hurt if you throw me out like this now?" He bowed his head. "This would be like you're ripping a scar you just healed before..."

Roy sighed heavily. "You are right.. I'm sorry… can you forgive me?" He leaned forward towards Edward again.

Edward raised his head once more. "That means I'm allowed to stay with you now...?"

"Well.. you not going to do what I say anyway.. Do I have a choice then?" A smile returned on Roy's mouth and meet Edward in a passion kiss.

"hm... you're right, I wont do it anyways..." Edward smiled at him, too. Closed his eyes again while kissing, breaks off for just a moment, to smile again. "I think I can accept this as an equal price for stealing my first kiss... you bastard..." said Edward with a soft voice.

"You brat." A warm smile was showed on his lips takes Edward head in his head and brought him closer. He pushed Edward back and meet slowly after Edward lips. He smiled.

"Edward.." He whispered quietly.

Edward laughed and leaned backwards just like Roy pushed him. He raised his hands to hold onto him, to pull him nearer. "hmh?" And gave him an asking smile.

"You.." He hesitated a little. "you are.. beautiful.." He pulled a little of Edwards jersey away and placed his hand on his stomach. Roy could feel Edward's warm flesh. "You are very warm…"

Edward looked up to Roy with a surprised expression. "you... you really.. think that...?" He blushed deep red and winced when he felt his hand on his skin. He bowed his head a little, still blushing.

"yes.. yes I do.." Roy smiled and pulled Edward's jersey more up and began to lick his stomach gently. "You really.. puts me on fire..!" He sighed. His hands slowly moved from between Edwards legs and up. Edward gasped. Slowly closes his eyes again and spreads his legs just a little.

Slowly but certain Roy's hands neared Ed's crotch with a cautious and elegant hand. His tongue danced all the way from Edwards stomach to his chest and further to Edwards mouth and their lips meet again. It was a kiss Roy never had felt before. "..Edward.." .He said quietly between their kisses.

Edward aspirates some low sounds of his voice. His body moved a little nervous when he feels all those touches. Obviously enjoys every kiss Roy gives to him. "...colonel.." Edward gasped slowly raises his hands to hold onto Roy's neck.

"Yes Edward?" When he had found Ed's crotch he didn't let go. He began slowly massage it and could start to feel the younger alchemist reaction. He leaned slowly to Edward ear and blew a little air in while he asked. "What do you want me to do?" He began gently to bide a little in Edwards ear while still massaging his crotch.

Edward moaned with pleasure while his hands grab harder on Roy's shoulders. He turned his head a little and tries to keep his breath down, but fails by moaning again, moving under the other's body. He gasped quietly. "it's..." he sighs. "...it's embarrassing to tell..." He shyly looked up to Roy.

Roy smiled. "So you want me to read your mind?" Edward's moans gave him an endless pleasure. He made a fast movement and squeezed his grip on Edward's crotch.

He kissed Edward again and looked deeply into his eyes. "Edward.. this is it.. the point of no return.. your last chance.. after this.. I will not be able to stop myself.."

Edward moaned again when he felt the other's harder movements. He looked up to Roy with a glance infiltrated with lust and much more feelings. "I don't want any more chance to return..." He breaths heavily and gave a slight smile up to Roy. "...do it."

Roy eyes smiled and he kissed Edward. His tongue danced between Edward's teeth obtained the younger ones mouth lust and passion. His hand lifted slowly from Ed's crotch and began to open the younger ones belt. He kissed Edward, passed his cheeks and further the jaw line and down his neck.

Edward hand raises up from Roy's shoulders, strokes through his hair. Cranes his neck to give some more place the other one can act on and sighed heavily.

"Do you like it?" Roy asked and smiled. He got Edward's belt and pants open. He took his young lovers arms and pulled him up. He began to undress the younger alchemist. First his jacket, then his two jerseys. He stopped and looked admiring at Edward's body.

Edward allowed himself to be led by the older one. He blushed deep red again when he sees the other one's glance. His hands were still trying to take a hold on Roy's clothes, while he bowed his head shyly. Roy studies Edward's chest closer. He leaned forward and started to licks every scar that his dark eyes could find. Edward gave a quiet sigh again and his hand grabbed into the other ones hair. His body twitches a little, every time Roy reached one of his sensitive scars. Roy leaned his ear towards Edward's chest to hear his heartbeat.

"You know.." He began. He sat up and lifted Edward's hips a little to remove his pants and underwear.

"I never thought.. that I.. never got the chance to kiss you.." He smiled at the younger alchemist while he removed his own jacket.

"This is.. like a dream" He said quiet and swiped his hand towards his head. Edward slowly let go off Roy's hair, when he heard his voice. He patiently listens to him, starting to smile happily looking into the night-dark eyes.

"You will feel it's reality..."

Roy looked up.

"Edward!" he almost screamed. They kissed. Roy kissed Edward on his forehead, down his cheek, jaw line and then his lips gave Roy a feeling of trust. A feeling he hadn't felt in many years. From Edward's mouth Roy's journey temporary stopped at Ed's nipple. Roy's tongue danced around it, right before he kissed it and began biting a little in it.

Edward was enjoying every little touch. He slowly closed his eyes again. Everything seemed to feel so warm and save, just like the comfort he always was searching for. He gasped again, when he felt the other's tongue and teeth, lightly lifting his body to get nearer, to feel more. Roy's tongue still danced around Edward's nipple. Mean while had his hand found Edwards penis and began gently to hold it.

"Edward" He whispered. "What's on your mind?"

Edward tried to hold in his voice, breathing heavily, when he felt the other's hand grabbing him.

"hmmh..." He gave a slight smile. "On my mind? ... it's you just now..." He sighed again while his body started moving nervously again. He raised one hand to keep his mouth shut, but his voice struggled against it together with his thoughts of Roy, taking everything and turning his head with every touch. Roy smiled.

"Don't hide it Edward.. I want to hear you.."

Roy's grab around Edward's penis became tighter and his hand began move back and forward. He kissed Edward's chest gently and began with one hand to open his shirt while trying to satisfy Edward. Nervously Edward's hands tried to catch hold on anything, while he gave up on holding his voice back. He moaned again with pleasure and leaned his head back. Edward's moans was like sweet music in Roy's ears. Roy removed his shirt and opens his belt. He let his fingers fly over Edward warm skin as the young alchemist lie naked in front of him, he suddenly didn't know where to start. Roy sighed.

Edward opened his eyes again to look up to the older one, when he heard his sigh. He raised his hands, after he looked at him for a while.

"I want to feel you... near me... please..." He only begged slightly. Roy almost lost a tear down his cheek hearing those words. He opened his pants and removed them. He could feel his penis pound like ten wild horses and he began breath faster.

"Let me know if there is something you don't like.."

Edward gave a precious smile up to Roy.

"I'll tell you... I promise.."

Roy nodded.

"Good..."

He spread Ed's legs and lied down between them. He looked into Ed's crotch and grabbed his testicles gently and began to lick them with a smooth tongue. He closed his eyes.

"You.. are.. so.. beau.. tiful.. Edward.." he whispered.

Every time Edward head Roy saying his name he felt warmer. He sighed again, closing his eyes once more.

"Roy.." He sighed lowly, starting to enjoy pronouncing his name.

Roy open his eyes in a spilt second after hearing his name. He putted a finger in his mouth so it began wed.

"Say my name again… Edward…"

He opened his eyes again to look at the other one's face. A light smile appeared on his lips.

"Roy..." He says again, putting more moaning sound into his voice just to bother him a little.

Roy's finger approached his young lover anus slowly. He lost his breath like somebody had pushed him in his stomach after hearing Edward saying his name. He grabbed Edwards penis and began to hold it tight like before and putting it in his mouth. In a split second Roy introduced his index finger inside Edward anus. Edward gasped again much louder when he felt the other's finger inside. He felt a little pain, trying to suppress it anyhow. He started to breath much heavier, when he felt Roy's lips around his penis. His body was filled of lust again. Roy's head moved back and forth many times. He knew that to much to fast would only hurt his lover. Some minutes later he withdraw his finger and few seconds later both the index finger and the middle finger inside Edward.

Edward's body started to shiver because of the lust and the full of expectation. From time to time he gave slight sounds, moaned while searching for any place he can find stability, any place to hold on with his hands.

"Do you want me to stop?" Roy asked gently, still kissing Edward's penis methodically. He moved his fingers has much as he could and few seconds later the third and final finger was in Edward's opening. Edward clenched his teeth, realizing that Roy's moves start hurting but still feel good in anyway. Intense he tried to catch breath.

"it's okay..." he whispered slightly and sighed again.

Roy was in one way or another glad to see his loved mixed between the feelings of pain and pleasure at the same time.

"I will go slow…" He promised and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Thank you..." Edward answered lowly. He smiled gently. He got a little unconfident, relying on the other one's experience. Roy wrapping one arm around Ed's neck, kissing Edward and keeping their lips joined, and the other wrapping under Ed's thigh, he rocked his hips forward slowly. Roy waited, still kissing Edward's mouth and paralysed his lips, giving time for the body let its guard down again before continuing. Edward raised his arms again, putting them around the other one's neck. A little shy he joined the kiss, enjoying keeping their lips in touch while his body seems to calm down slowly. The distraction allowed Roy to push deeper if only a little. Slowly and gently Roy's hips moved forward and his penis glide into his young lovers anus.

"Shiit!" said Roy and noted something was wrong. Roy could feel the adrenaline in his body and it filled him up.

"Edw.. I.."

Roy closed his eyes and shacked his head. The younger one couldn't hold on, moaning loudly, grabbing harder on the other ones neck. His body twitched, he tried to get hold, but his feelings flew over, when he felt the other ones moves.

"Roy..." Edward's breath became heavy again and he looked at the other ones face, starting to worry a little.

"...everything okay?"

Roy kissed his lovers forehead, getting Edward to look him in the eyes before kissing his swollen lips.

"Everything is fine.." He answered.

"I guess I just didn't prepare myself enough…" He bit his under lip and waited some seconds before the worst pain was gone. He began moving his hips gently.

Worried, Edward looked up to the other one, but smiled gently, when he answered.

"I think there's enough time left to go on slowly..."

He smiled, caressing the others neck, sighed again cause of his movements.

"heeh.. I guess this is the price of being old.." Roy said with a grin. He slowly moved his hips back and forward, closed his eyes to felt noting more then to be inside of Edward.

"hm... don't worry old colonel - I'm here to give you guidance." Edward commented with a grin, before he also closed his eyes with a sigh, bracing himself against the other one's body. Roy began worried that he had gone too quickly, not prepared his lover enough, when something just gave and he was able to slide all the way in. Felling Edward around him got him to lose his breath. Sweat drops began running down his cheek.

"Haa.. Nnn.. Haa.. Nnn.." Roy moaned. Roy looked at Edward leaning forward and whispering in his ears.

"What do you what me to do?" Edward's body started shivering again, overflowing feelings started to play mind games with him, the pain he felt was hard but even so good to feel. The paradox feelings made him grabbing harder on Roy's shoulders, moaning again, searching for comfort.

"Stay near me..." He begged moaning. "...it's so good to feel you..."

"As you wish" Roy smiled. Grabbing his lover under his back and pulled up towards him. He sat up taking Edward with him so Edward now sat on Roy. He moaned in pleasure of having Edward so close. Edward gave a surprised look up to Roy, when he heard his answer, letting himself being pulled on top by the other one. He moaned again, feeling those movements inside his body, trying to answer those moves with his own hips. Roy lied himself down to the floor while he looked at Edward. In his face you could read the new emotions that his body was experienced.

"How.. does.. it .. feels.. Edward? To.. ride…" Roy stopped talking and started to arched his back. He placed his hand on Edwards hips helping him work his hip up and down. Edward's hands laid down on Roy's chest, he steadied himself in this way, while moving his hips in tact.

"it... it feels good..." He moaned, closing his eyes to feel it more intensive.

"ah..." His body leaned a little forward, he tried to do some faster movements. Roy swung his head backwards.

"oh.. Edward" He moaned quiet.

"I.." He try to say, but stopped. He closed his eyes.

Edward got more satisfied with his movements and more and more feelings came over him, he wasn't able to hold it anymore. He moaned. He pushed his back through, leaning his head backwards

"Arhh! Edward..! I'm..! Co.. ming.." Roy's grip become hard and he got the feeling that his hips where about to jump up and spilt Edward in two. Edward moaned loudly again, when he came after some strong movements. His breath was heavy and he felt so weak. He leaned on his arms, trying to hold his body up, but his arms shivered, showing how tired he got. Roy tried to catch his breath and felt as tired as Ed was. He look at the younger alchemist.

"Are you okay?" He asked nervous. Edward raised his head to look at the other one, giving him a precious smile

"I'm okay..." he whispered slightly, before he decided to lay down on Roy's chest to rest a little. Roy smiled not only with his mouth but also his eyes. He kissed the younger alchemists forehead and flowed his fingers though his hair.

"'I'm glad." He hugged his lover and closed his eyes. Sighing quietly, Edward closed his eyes too.

"hmm..." He weary agreed with the other one. They both feel a sleep on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. Thank you for all the alarms and favourites. We are sorry that we first update now. One of us has ended up in the hospital, so the next updates will be very "random" until she is ready again. We hope… Well, We hope you will enjoy this chapter 3 (We are sorry that this chapter is not very long)**

Some hours later Roy woke up finding Edward at his side. He tried to stand up slowly. He still felt dizzy and looked down. Edward was still a sleep and the time was around 3 am. He shacked his head.

Edward was sleeping deep, he noticed something moving but he didn't wake up for now. Somehow it felt cold and he hunched up his body. Roy smiled and began putting on his clothes.

"You are not only beautiful Fullmetal…" Roy said with a grin. "You are also very cute."

"Mmnn…"

"Are you awake?"

Edward slowly opened his eyes and felt paralysed. "Yeah.." Edward whispered. With a little smile. Roy sat down on his knees and put a finger though Edward's golden hair.

"You know.. " Edward looked up. "You really are something…"

"Well thank you."

Edward began talking his clothes on, well Roy tried to finish the reports, Edward was working on before they began making love. Edward rapped his arms around Roy and began gently kissing his neck. He looked down at the desk.

"argh.." said Edward and sighed. "I had completely forgot about those."

Roy nodded. "It's okay. I'm almost done."

"Here." Edward reached out for one of the reports. "I will write this one. Two is faster then one."

Roy smiled and gave him the last report.

The sun had started to show itself beyond the horizon. It's light reached Roy and Edward as they sat writing the reports.

"That should do it." Said Roy and yawned. Edward nodded. They raised from their chairs and collected the reports.

"Colonel.." Edward began. "What we did… what we said to each other… I mean…" he stopped as Roy kissed him. Roy smiled at the younger alchemist.

"Shh… It's okay Edward."

The blond alchemist hugged the older man and kissed him. Their lips were locked in a deep passion.

"We should… keep this a little secret I guess…" sighed Roy in a low tone.

Edward smiled. "As long you don't forget about me." He took the reports and moved to the door. He opened it and looked back at Roy. "I will see you as soon as I can."

Roy smiled and nodded. Edward blushed and left the office. Left alone behind Roy sat down again in his chair. He touched his head gently. It was sore. Was it sore from the fall he made last night? He began wondering. Then he began to investigate his head. Suddenly he felt a little liquid from his scalp. He looked at his hand and saw a clear red substances between his fingers. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and tried to catch some sleep before everybody else would show up for work.

Down the hallways with the reports in his hand Edward had started hum to himself. He didn't know why, but the way that Roy had looked at him had made him very happy. He tightened his grip of the reports and made a little smooth smile run over his lips.

He made it to the end of the hallway and delivered the reports to an older looking woman who smiled at him.

"You look happy today." She grinned.

"Yeah…" Edward said in a low, but still clear tone… "Sh**T!" screamed Edward. "AL!" He began to run as fast as he could. Down the stairs, out of the main entrée, out on the streets and all the way to the hotel. He almost jumped when he reached the door the their room when the door opened by itself. His mind stopped for a second. He punched the door hard and it opened. In the room were four eyes looking at him. Two of them belong to his little brother. The other two was Winry's.

"ED!" she yelled and jumped up from the couch. "Where have you been? We have been worrying sick about you."

Edward looked shocked. He stepped inside and closed the door and looked at his little brother and Winry. "I was at headquarters. Making reports. I'm really tried."

Winry and Alphonse looked at Edward. Winry sighed.

"Well.. Now that we know that you are alright, I guess we can let you sleep a little but you owe us an explanation."

Edward waved a hand in the air as a sign that he had understood. He took his jacket off and began opening his belt. Winry gave a little sighed again and left the room. Edward crawled up in bed and rested his head on the pillow. His back felt I little weird and he had some pain. He imagined Roy's face in front him. He smiled and then some minutes later he fell a sleep.

Edward was in his in dreams in a warm place. He looked down and he could only see sand. Looking around he could only see sand. A dessert. Without thinking he began working forward. He began feeling like he had worked forever when he suddenly stopped. He looked down. A blue military jacket with three stars on each shoulder was lying I the sand. He picked the up and smelled at it. No doubt that it was Roy's, but where was he? He sighed but in the same second the ground began the shake. Like an earthquake. "Edward…" He heard his name. He turned around to see who is was but as long as the dessert was he couldn't see anyone. "Edward…" he heard it again. He tighten his grip around Roy's jacket and yelled: "YES! I can hear you!" A nasty silence started but not long after he heard:

"Help me…"

"Is it you Roy?! But where are you?! I can't see you!"

"My body is trapped… Please help me…"

Edward looked around again.

"Trapped? I dont understand…! Roy!"

"Please…" Roy's voice fatted away slowly.

"Dammit!" admitted Edward. The dessert began to shake again.

"Argh!"

"Edward!"

Another voice had began talking… His brother?! What was doing on? Second later Edward found himself in his bed without Roy's jacket. He looked at his little brother.

"Are you okay big brother?!" The armour looked at Edward and in spite of metal can't force a feature Edward could hear on his brothers voice that he was worried.

Edward nodded still feeling strange about his sudden exit from his dream. "I need the use the phone" he said in a low voice. He stood up and walked over to the phone in the end of the room. He picked it up.

A woman voice said and asked: "Hello, what can I help you with?"

Edward asked for Eastern Headquarters.

Few seconds later a male voice asked the same question as the woman.

"I will like to be connected to colonel Roy Mustangs office please. The code is: 44-09-68 WIND"

"Okay. Just wait a little and I will have it confirmed."

Seconds began felling like minutes, and minutes to hours. Edward sighed.

"Hello?" the man asked. "I will put you though now."

"Oh!" said Edward in a surprised voice. "Thank you."

Again he could hear a tone, but no one answered.

"Hello? Roy Mustangs office." a male voice said.

Edward recognized the voice.

"Lieutenant Havoc! Is the colonel there?" Edward almost asked for 'Roy' but stopped himself in time.

"The chief is not here. He's at the hospital."

Dead silence shadowed over the conversation.

"Hospital?" asked Edward. "But a saw him few hours ago and he was fine. What's wrong with him?"

"Well…" started Havoc. Trying to make sense he stared. "When I got here Lieutenant Hawkeye and Falman was already here. I didn't get much of it but they said that he wouldn't woke up…"

"Not wake up?"

"Yeah. Few minutes later the doctors was here and everything was like a circus. But one thing I'm sure of. He had blood on his right hand."

Blood? Where did that come from?

"I will go to the hospital now. " Said Havoc. "I can meet you out there?"

"Yes… Thank you." He hung up.

"Al, I'm going the hospital."

Al nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everybody! Thank you for your sweet words 3 We very love you.**

**We do not own FMA or anything, but we love them anyway 3**

The had seemed to stop. Edward ran as fast as he could towards the hospital. What could have happened to Roy? For some reason he slowly stopped to think everything over. Come to think of it Roy had been strange the night before. Edward blushed with the thought of what he and Roy had done. He slapped his checks twice to return to reality and he began to run again.

Some minutes later he reached the hospital. From somewhere he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey chief!"

Edward looked around. It was the Lieutenant Havoc. He waved at Edward. The alchemist ran over the Lieutenant. Edward was breathless.

"So…" started Edward. "Anything new?"

The Lieutenant closed his eyes and shacked his head.

"Nope." Said Havoc and turned on a cigarette. The smoke raised itself as Havoc sighed.

Edward looked at him with worried eyes.

"He just wouldn't wake up. It's like someone have dragged his vitality." He looked up at. hospital. "First they thought he had a brain bleed but it was just a cut. They are doublet checking it now."

They sighed. "Come." Said Havoc suddenly. "Let's go in. But Ed.. Be prepared. He's not very pretty sight now."

With cautions steps Edward walked inside the hospital. He didn't like it. He hated doctors and were very afraid of needles. Also hospitals were full of sick people. They took a elevator up the 7. floor. When the doors opened Edward couldn't take the necessary step to get out of it. 'Why?' He thought. He began to breath more heavily but had desisted to see Roy. When he got out from the elevator he began to look around.

"He is in here." Said Lt. Havoc and pointed towards a door.

Edward entered the room. There was only one bed and only one sound. The sound was a heart monitor which regularly "bipped" as it recorded Roy's palpitation. Edward walked towards the bed and looked down at the man lying in it. He gave a little gasp. He could not believe his eyes. Lying in front of him was his lover with bright open eyes which were focused on the ceiling above him.

Edward took a step back and held his hands up against his mouth. He looked at Havoc. The Lt. looked sad at Edward. In the same second 1. Lt. Hawkeye and Warren Officer Falman came in through the door. They looked tired.

"I can see that he not changed a bite?" said Falman with a low voice.

Havoc shacked his head. "Nope. Same as when you left."

Edward looked at Lt. Hawkeye.

"Did you find him like this?" asked Edward.

Hawkeye walked up to Edwards side. She gave the colonel a quick look and then looked at Edward.

"Almost…" she answered. "The blood has they washed away…" She began to cry. Edward placed his hand on her back in a try to cheer her up.

Falman came up on Edwards other side.

"I heard that you were with him after we went home?"

Edward nodded. "Yes… I made the reports, and then I went back to my hotel."

Edwards eyes were focused on Roy. Was this maybe part of his dream? Roy said something about being trapped. Many things ran through Edwards head in very short time. What had happened?

Later Havoc drove Edward back to his hotel. The darkness had already begun. The young alchemist looked gloomy out the window in the car.

"You alright 'chief?" he asked and stopped the car. They were already there. Edward nodded. He got out from the car and waved to the Lt. as he drove off. With tried legs he dragged himself up the stairs to his and Al's room. He opened the door. There was no one inside. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. He sighed then looked at the bed. A little note. He picked it up.

'_Hey Brother._

_Me and Winry are at Mrs. Hughes and Elizia. Come over when you get this message._

_- Al.'_

Edward looked at the note. Suddenly there was a little drop on the paper and he realized that he was crying.

"ROY!" He yelled and fall the floor. He was on the verge of tears and felt that something inside was tearing him apart. What was he doing? He jumped up and ran out the door again. He ran, and ran, and ran until… He was yet again in front of the hospital.

To be continued.

**Reviews are love 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. It should be no secret that we update much of the time. Reason? One of us is still in the hospital and can not do much else than to write ... and she'll be there for a long ... But we hope that you still like it. Again, many thanks for the comments, it gives us life to continue, since that for the second part of the dove really stressful at the moment.**

Chapter 4

It was thundering dark. Very dark. So dark, that Edward could not see one meter ahead. The only illumination was the welcoming light from street lights above him. He stood outside the hospital as he earlier in the day had visited.

About 24 hours ago everything had changed for Edward. First he had found a mutual love with Colonel Roy Mustang. They loved and affirmed each other's feelings as if it were the most natural thing in the world. A few hours later at his hotel room, Edward was woken up by his younger brother Alphonse because of a nightmare. He had dreamed that he was in a desert where he was alone. Suddenly he heard Roy's voice faintly in the distance. He had awakened with an uncontrollable desire to hear Roy's voice, but it was Lt. Havoc who had taken the phone. In a hurry, he had over to the hospital. A terrible sight awaited him. In one bed lay his newfound love with fully open eyes which had been focused on the ceiling, but it was not that strange. All physical and mental signs of Roy's condition was that he was asleep. He had previously fallen and hit his head, which he then declared his love for Edward.

And now Edward was so here. Really desperate and with a sense of lack and longing in his bosom. He took a deep breath and walked with heavy steps towards the hospital's main entrance. The light grew stronger while he approached. There was silence. Everything around him had gone to sleep and even though he knew what awaited him on the seventh floor, he could still feel a sense of uncertainty. He had previously faced greater dangers which he had often thought that he would not escape alive from, but this uncertainty was crawling around in his head like mice that moved around in all holes and cracks on the lookout for food.

He went through the main entrance and felt uncomfortable with the huge wave of light that struck him. Here it was like that night had turned into day and the hospital got warm Edward to feel that it was like a summer day at the beach.

He went straight to the lift without creating eye contact with some. The elevator got him quickly to feel claustrophobic. His eyes caught the smallest scratches on the elevator wall while it is slowly but surely found their way up to the seventh floor where his love lay.

"Bing."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Edward went out and moved toward the closed door as Roy lie behind. He sighed and reached for the handle. He pressed it and it opened the door. The room was dark. Equally dark outside. Suffered beautifully bright full moon from outside came in from the opened window from the other end of the room. Edward smiled briefly to himself and reaching for a switch to turn on any lights.

"Do not turn on the light." Came a voice from the other end of the room. Edward looked up and suddenly time stood still. He breathes heavily.

"Who?" Said Edward frozen to his career. The door slammed in and gave Edward a shock.

"Come here to visit some? At this time in evening."

"Yes."

The voice laughed and Edward could hear footsteps coming closer.

"Stop," cried Edward.

"Want me to stop ... Full Metal ...?"

Footsteps stopped and so did Edwards breathing also. He could feel the same another persons breath in front of him.

"What do you call me?" Said Edward. "Who are you?"

But Edward did not say more until he could feel that he was kissed. The taste of the unknown foot knew Edward well. Between kisses, he tried to say something, but their lead was as locked.

"Roy ...?"

The unidentified man stopped to kiss Edward. He took Edwards hand and pulled him toward the light. An outline began to create a likeness of a man who was more than Edward.

"How?" Muttered Edward. Very conscious that his words did not reach far.

"Shh ..." said the man.

They stood in the great light from the window and Edward stretched out her hand again. Before him stood his love. Or did he? The more his eyes were was the darkness was something that did not vote.

"Roy ..? Your hair ...? "

They stopped right in front of the window and Edward stared at Roy. He gave another gasp and held out his hand and touched Roy's hair. His otherwise coal black hair was now chalk white. Edward shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Muttered Edward.

Roy sat down on one knee in front of his love and began to reached for his cheek. He smiled and hugged Edward.

"It's an incredibly long story and I do not think I have time to tell it all before I disappear again ..."

Edward looked up. He threw himself weeping into Roy's arms and tried to ask something similar to what he meant.

Roy made Edward turned around and stick with him. Edward turned his clicks toward the bed. 'It's located in the bed' could see Edward. Again, when his eyes had turned to darkness, he began to scream. Roy held on to Edward that he would not run away.

"It's you!" cried Edward. "That you! Lying there!"

Some time after that Edward was more himself again and relaxed more by beating Roy let him go. Edward went quietly to bed. There was the Roy who hours earlier he had visited. His eyes still open and focused on the ceiling. He turned to Roy and resembled a question mark. Roy sighed deeply.

"Yes ... It's me ..."

Edward walked back toward him. He held out his hand and Roy open his arms and received the young alchemist. It dropped some tears off Edwards cheek. Roy tightened its grip on Edward and kissed his forehead.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Edward when his voice was starting to become normal again.

"I'm not sure ..." said Roy cards.

Their eyes met.

"Well you can for God's sake do not be in two places at the same time .. I must have been insane. "

Roy smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I think now you are not. Let me turn you an example. "Roy took away some of Edward's shirt and began to make a suction mark on his arm. A few seconds later, Edward had a strong red mark. He dropped his jaw. He took the arm closer to the eyes to study it better. He smiled and looked up at Roy and threw himself back into his arms.

"Ohh .. Roy ..! "

They kissed. Their lips seemed locked and none of them wanted to change this. They began to undress each other. Roy who was dressed only in hospital clothes were soon naked. Fast and elegant, he was stripped of Edward. They cast their eyes on each other and lay down on the floor. It was cold in relation to how warm their bodies were. Edward lay on his stomach and could feel Roy caress him with marvellous gratification. Roy inserted his finger into the anus Edwards and Edward groaned loudly. Roy moved his finger back and forth while his tongue danced over Edwards back. Edward turn her eyes and turned around. Roy so amazed at him.

"I would also like to do something Roy." He whispered, smiling with a sexy smile. He grabbed Roy's hips and turned them over to him. Roy knew only a few seconds later what Edward thought. Roy and Edward found themselves now in a position better known as the 69th. Their groans grew louder. Roy inmates pier No. 2 at Edwards anus and could feel Edward desire to appear. But Edward would also play with. With Roy hard penis in his mouth slid Edward his left hand on Roy's back. It continued down the spine, the hips, the buttocks and in a split second, Edward had introduced his own finger in the anus Roy. Roy groaned loudly.

"Ed ... Edward ..."

Like Roy had moved his finger back and forth Edward did the same. Roy tried both to move her own fingers inside of Edward, lick his penis and receive all the adrenaline shock Edward had begun to lead him. Roy inmates on the third finger and Edward groaned aloud.

"Roy ..! I .. Argh!

A few seconds later Edward could feel his body in a few seconds were free. He looked at Roy.

"No, Roy!"

But it was too late. Roy had been drinking Edwards semen after it was shot into his mouth. Edward shook his head entirely and onto the floor again. His fingers flew out of Roy's anus and Roy turned around and kissed Edward.

"Thanks for the drink." Roy said with a smile.

"... Excuse me ..." muttered Edward.

"You should then not apologize. It gives me great pleasure when you come. It just shows that I am doing something right and that your body accepts me. "

"Please Roy .. Do not stop ... "

The older man smiled. Then he whispered into Edward's ear. "As if I would let you escape so easily."

Edward looked back at Roy and cried. "Roy! Your hair! "

Roy looked amazed at him.

"It's dark again."

Roy sat up, took a tuft of hair and nodded. "You're right ... strange ..."

Without Roy came to discover that Edward had put it on Roy. In seconds introduced Edward Roy's penis into his anus. The good preparation was that Edward had almost no pain.

"Ohh! Edward! "They kissed. Their tongues danced a harmonious dance while their hips were in overtime.

"Roy ..." groaned Edward. Roy grabbed Edwards hard penis and mass early on so Edward could have the ultimate convenience.

"Edward ... Now its my turn ..!" Panted Roy. A few seconds later, Roy shook his whole body and clung to Edward. Edward kissed Roy on his forehead. He moved his hips while still own that Roy still mass, his penis. Edward hip movement began suddenly become violent.

Roy recognized Edwards the pattern from the previous night, "Are you coming?" He asked in a whisper. Edward nodded while his breathing was still very irregular. "Let me help you a bit." Whispered Roy back in the same tone. Roy took Edwards nipples. His free hand began to play with one, while his tongue licked around the other.

"Ohh!" Yelled Edward and white hot liquid hit both men's chests. Edward collapsed in Roy's arms, but he would still kiss further. Their kiss was intense and long, but then stopped Edward. Roy looked at his young lover and then he wept.

"I thought that I had lost you."

"Not yet." Whispered Roy and Edwards wiped tears away.

Edward shook his head. Roy's hair had started to lose its black colour. Slowly but surely.

"I still do not understand ..." said Edward as if he had run a marathon.

"I do not ... unfortunately." Roy said and sighed. "I have a theory, but it does not really make sence..."

"Let me hear ..."

Roy looked up at the man lying in bed. "I think it is my body lying there, while the awake state I'm in right now is my soul."

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

We apologize for this short chapter, but when one of us here have surgery early next week, so there will be some time before we can update again, but do not worry. It will be better yet ;)

Chapter 5

"Your soul?" Exclaimed Edward.

His eyes focused on the Roy before him whose hair quietly became more hopeful with every second. Roy nodded.

"But if your soul is here ... why does your heart still beat?"  
"I do not know Edward ... and I do not know why you see can me ... it seems you couldn't this afternoon when you visited me."  
Edward shook his head.

"You were not here this afternoon? Were you? "  
Roy sighed and nodded. "Yes I was."  
Edward could see his face. It began to look ... grief bravely out. Edward took Roy's cheek in his hand and kissed him.  
"How can we take you back to your normal stage? And if I contact Lt. Hawkeye, she would probably not believe me if I told her what just happened ... "

Edward looked down at the floor.  
Roy shook his head. "No, it sounds true enough. What went through your head on his way here? "  
"My head?" Said Edward curiosity and looked up briefly. Roy nodded.  
"Let me see .. I never imagined just ... "Edward replied honestly.  
Roy sighed. "It is enough."  
"Yes ..." whispered Edward and looked up at her lover. "Roy!"  
"What?" Said Roy frightened.  
"Your ... your body ..." stammered Edward.  
Roy looked down by himself. His body had begun to fade. He grabbed Edwards shoulders. "I'm not dead Edward" he cried.  
"I know, but how do I get you back?" Edward gasped. Roy's body was now almost transparent. "How do I know that you are here?"  
"I want to make a sign for you. What I do not know yet... "  
"Roy .. do not leave me ..! "  
"I'm sorry Edward ..." a tear took down his cheek.  
With hair as white as chalk disappeared Roy away from sight for Edwards vision. He looked around in the dark room. He sighed, got up and went to the bed. Roy's body lay still and silent, with eyes focused on the ceiling. 'How did you end up like this?' Thought Edward and suddenly remember that he had no clothes on. He took a deep breath and began taking his clothes on. He glanced at Roy's body on his way out. Suddenly he turned and hurried over to the bed again and kissed Roys lifeless body in his mouth. It was a cold kiss, but Edward smiled.  
"I'll get you back ..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Some people have asked what "Liporachi love" is. **

**A "liberachi" is an expression of men who perhaps jewellery a little to much.**

why we took that title was because the word "Liporachi" which some use is slang for: men's love.

So .. that is why .. I hope everyone was wiser

Edward crept out of Roy's hospital room. Eyes shifted from side to side to check that there was a clear track. He took a cautious step at a time, and hurried into the elevator. He blew out and got a strange feeling that he had done nothing wrong. He took his hand up to his face and saw the mark Roy had made on his arm. 'It was not a dream ...' he thought. He kissed the mark while the elevator door opened.

There was still the day of entrance. Edward could see the darkness outside and walked towards the exit. He felt that his brain was dizzy, but then he remembered that he had been 'he had orgasm' 3 times within 24 hours. This time, he could very well feel that he had more pain than the first time and it would not surprise him if Roy had given him more suction marks during their intercourse. He had just entered a step out of the main entrance door when he stopped. How can a soul, a character giving the suction marks? Or put him in the rapture as he is still half was in. He took a proper breathing of the night cold, but fresh air and went out on the streets. Sometimes Edward felt that streets were eternal and endless. He set the pace, and before he knew it was he started to run. He ran faster and faster as if some were after him. The cool air flapped into his face and he could feel that it was colder on the cheeks.

He ran on into the hotel and up to his room and to his surprise there was no Alphonse. He lit the light and threw his jacket on the bed. He sighed while he took his clothes off, and noticed how his entire body of sore. He took off his shirt up to his nose and smelled. It smelled of Roy. Tears fell down his cheeks like a waterfall and his crying spread faster than a forest fire in the middle of summer. First it dawned on him how much Roy lone meant to him. His first love. The indescribable feelings of reciprocity, Melee and safe minimise insult got Edward to collapse on the bed with his shirt up to his face. He thanked him for that Alphonse did not see him like this. He crawled up to his pillow and laid his head on the pillow.

When he had mastered his feelings, he turned himself on his back. He looked up at the ceiling and he gave himself a shock. He discovered that he was in the same position as Roy's body. He could not get him out of the head. He sighed, stood up and turned off the light still without thinking of Alphonse. He had enough of Mrs. Winry. Hughes and Elicia. He just wanted to sleep. He could still see the moon's pale light from his open window and feel the slight cold breeze coming out there. He lay on his back again and looked up. He stretched his hands up over him and studied them. Compared with an arm of flesh felt Edward anyway that he could begin to accept his auto mail arm. After Roy had called him handsome, his world changed, but how could he get him back or he had imagined Roy? With Roy in his head Edward took a blanket over the head and sighed. He brought his hands down his chest and touched briefly at his steps to correct his trousers properly. He could feel a brief second that his penis had grown and expanded. His breaths were heavy and his eyes stared into the darkness. He stretched out his hand of flesh and blood down his trousers and grabbed his penis. A feeling of pleasure to him and he closed his eyes closely.

"Roy ..!" Edward groaned.

He could see Roy in front of him and began moving his hand back and forth and tightened the grip around his gradual harder penis. Edward imagined Roy in front of him while he smiled. Suddenly the white-haired Roy appeared and Edward opened his eyes in ecstasy state. Edward gently removed his hand and could feel his sperm between her fingers.  
"Roy ..." he murmured, crying for himself.

The door to the room opened abruptly. Edward did not stir.

"There he is." Said a familiar voice.

It was Alphonse who stood in the doorway with Winry. The grined and said goodnight to each other.

"Are you asleep, big brother?" Said Alphonse.

"Yes." Replied Edward in a sad tone.

"Sorry if we woke you. We were noisy enough also suffered greatly. "

Edward did not stir. He did not know whether he should tell Alponse what had happened and how he would explain that his semen was in addition to the layer. Edward sighed and sat up in bed. He pulled his legs close to his chest and leaned forward. He looked at his brother.

"Not the lights ..." he said weakly. "I am more comfortable if it is off."

"Stunning ... Are you sad?"

Edward shook his head.

"I may eventually do not put words in my actions."

Alphonse sat down at Edwards bed and looked at his brother.

"What happened?"

Edward looked up. He could barely see the outline of his younger brother, but he turned his head toward the window.

"I wonder whether or not you would believe me if I told you..."

"Of course I will believe you big brother!"

Edward smiled and glanced in the direction of his brother.

"Of course ... You have a right to know it ..."

Edward began telling about his last 30 hours. From how the report work had gone away and turned into hot sex, where himself and Roy had both found mutual love. Silent and listening Alphonse was focused on his older brother. Edward continued to tell about the colonel's trip to the hospital as no one could find out why. Eventually he told about his night visit where he had met Roy with chalk white hair, about how they had loved and how he had faded away before his eyes. A grim silence had settled over the room and Edward had buried his head down between his legs.

"So you and the colonel ..."

"Yeah ..." muttered Edward. "But believe me, Alphonse ... It was not supposed Al ...! Just suddenly ... he ... "

Edward stopped and sighed. "He ..." Edward tried to hold back tears. "He makes me really feel .. special .. I do not know ... "Edward could not again make a sensible sentence together.

"I know what you mean ..." said Alphonse with a positive tone. Edward looked up.

"You do?"

"Yes." Replied shaking no. "That's how do I feel with Winry ..."

In the few seconds it was quiet. So Edward crawled toward his brother and embraced armour. Alphonse hugged his brother. They did not need words. Tears still fell off Edwards cheek and if not Alphonse had not been an armour he had probably done the same.

"Well." Alphonse said and looked at her brother. He placed his big hands on his metal brother's shoulders. "How do we get your colonel back? We need a plan."

To be continued.

**Please review and let us know if you like the story :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. here is a little update.

Now the operation over and it was unfortunately not as expected ... Therefore, one part of the duo begin chemo treatment soon ...

For those nice people who wrote and wished her a speedy recovery, she would like to thank you all with her heart.

We would also like to say thank you to all who read the story. It gives "she says" her something else to do than drugs and hospitals.

We love you very much. Give us a quick comment / review about the story if I have time ;)

Edward felt relieved to have spoken with Alphonse about Roy. All night they had discussed the second theory after another. One more distant than before. Their most implausible theory was that pixies had came and taking Roy. How did it all night until Alphonse suggested that the colonel's office checked to see whether there would be some trace.

Next day put Edward and Alphonse headed for headquarters. On the way, they passed the hospital and Edward sighed. The idea that he might not see Roy again beat him almost to tears again although one would think that he had no more tears left. Alphonse caught his big brother's mood shifts and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It'll fix itself."

Edward gave a small smile to his brother and nodded. They continued. At the Headquarters entrance showed Edward his watch and they were admitted. Quietly moved towards the colonel's office on the second floor. Front door of the office stopped Edward up. He took a deep breath, knocked and entered. The brothers was greeted by total silence and a lonely atmosphere. There was no one in the office. Curtains were drawn and the only light that was there came through the cracks between the curtains.

"Where should we start?" asked Alphonse, but Edward was already on his way toward Roy's chair. He looked down and saw two places where there were some drops of blood that may belong to Roy.

"Krahw!

A loud sound made Edward to look up again and surveyed the office.

"It was a vase." Alphonse said. "But none of us are in the vicinity."

Edwards brow furrowed and a light dawned on him.

"Roy?" Cried Edward quickly.

Alphonse looked at his brother. "Ed? Are you okay? "

Edward nodded. "He would give me a sign ..." muttered Edward. "Roy?"

"AHH!" Cried Alphonse. Edwards eyes turned toward her brother.

"Behind you big brother!"

"Hmm?"

Edward did not turned on before he could feel the two lower arms over him. Edward was like frozen. He turned his head and saw a white haired man with dark eyes staring into his eyes.

"Roy?"

The man smiled and hugged Edward closer to him. Edward caught the man's arms and stick. He bit his under lip.

"Colonel?" Stammered Alphonse. The man looked up at Alphonse, smiled and nodded. Alphonse looked down at his brother. His tears were clearer than ever before. Edward turned and kissed Roy on the mouth. A little gentle kiss while Edward stuck in his jacket.

"It was you ..." Edward grinned, lucky to have seen his lovers face again. Their lips met in a long deep kiss. Afterwards, they hugged each other. Roy looked at Alphonse.

"I am sorry that I scared you."

Alphonse shook his head.

"But what are you doing here?" Said Roy confusing. His hair had once again become more black than white, but amazement in his eyes did not change.

"I want to ask you the same." Replied Edward. "How did you get out of the hospital?"

Roy shook his head. "I don't know. Suddenly I was here. "

All three sighed.

"I assume that it is your blood ..?" Said Edward, pointing at the two places on the floor where there were drops of blood. Roy giggled.

"Yes .. one more part is mine. The second is yours. "

"My?" Said Edward and so strange in the face. "How can it be my ...?" Edward suddenly remember the first time he and Roy made love. He blushed. Roy kissed his forehead and smiled. Edward felt quite warm inside. Alphonse sat head tilted and understood nothing. After Alphonse had explained to the colonel about why they were there he sat in his chair and looked up.

"It was like I left you." Said Edward.

Roy nodded. Suddenly there was a bright light. Roy took the head and breathe rapidly and forcefully. Edward was shocked.

"ROY?" Cried Edward.

Roy's face showed obvious signs of pain. "Edward ... It happens ... .. again ... "

Edward grabbed Roy's hand and drew his soul out of his chair. Both men screamed. Edward could feel an unfamiliar pain overwhelmed him and the two men fell to the ground. A second later the door sprang open and Hawkeye, Havoc and Falman came running into the office. All looked down at Edward. They gasped. Beside Edward as the white-haired colonel. He had his eyes closed and slowly faded away as the night before at the hospital.

"Colonel Mustang?!" screamed Hawkeye.

Roy disappeared. All quickly jumped over to Edward.

"Edward?" Cried Alphonse.

No response. Hawkeye turned Edward over and gave a scream. Just as she had found the colonel the day before Edward was now dead, with eyes that stared straight ahead.

"Big Brother ...?" Alphonse tried to say. Edward did not respond. There was silence. Everyone looked at each other.

"Ring ... Ring ..." was heard from the phone.

It was a shock for all when the phone tones broke the silence. Havoc was the closest to the phone.

"Colonel Roy Mustangs office ..." he muttered in shock.

"HAVOC?" Cried a familiar voice.

"Colonel they should not strain them ..." was heard in the background of the phone.

Havoc woke up. "Colonel?" He cried into the phone. Everyone looked at Havoc.

"Havoc?! Where is Edward? "

For shocked to reply took Hawkeye phone. "Colonel?" She said softly, almost afraid to get a response.

"Lieutenant?! There is me, where is Edward? "

Hawkeye looked as if she had seen a ghost. Alphonse took the phone.

"Colonel?! He's gone. "

"Al .." sighed the colonel relieved. "Gone?" He asked shortly after.

"He ..." Alphonse tried to find words, but it failed.

"We need to take him in the hospital now." Said Falman intended.

"Edward? Hospital? Alphonse, what happened? "

"Yes ..." replied Alphonse. "Stay where you are Colonel ... We are moving to you now..."


	8. Chapter 8

Shortly after Roy's eyes has been observed Edwards lifeless body being driven into his room. Few meters from him was his young lover, with eyes as clear as ice, which was focused on the ceiling.

"Edward ...?"

An obvious pain could be found in Roy's face and he covered his face with his hands.

"Colonel," exclaimed Hawkeye.

Roy began to laugh a little which quickly developed into madness laughter. Alphonse, Hawkeye, Havoc, and a doctor and a nurse was startled. Doctors and nurses ran on each side of his bed.

"Colonel Mustang!"

Helpless and terrified stood Roy's personal staff and did not know their own advice. Roy would not stop laughing.

"Please leave the room," cried the doctor and all left the room.

The door was slammed shut behind them and some of them sighed.

"Maybe it was not some good idea to show the colonel brother's body ..." muttered Alphonse.

Havoc nodded. Hawkeye remained silent.

"What did you do in the office?" Said Havoc quickly into thin air.

Alphonse sat down on the floor.

"Big Brother got the idea to check the office of the tracks that might help us." Alphonse said. "I think that ..." he stopped short up.

"Yes?"

Alphonse hesitated, but then told about what Edward had told them about Edwards and the colonel's newfound love for each other. Hawkeye and Havoc eyes were clearly bigger and rounder for every sentence Alphonse format. It took some time. A ugly silence had descended on them.

"Well ..." started the Havoc.

In the same second the door opened and the doctor came out. They saw all of him. The doctor looked at them.

"He's gone into shock." He said as though it is fairly routine.

"In shock?" asked Hawkeye.

The doctor nodded.

"Shock is when the brain is jammed. His brain is just overloaded, but he is calm. "Said the doctor sighed. "A kind of waking coma. "

"And what about Edward?" Havoc asked.

"The same state as the colonel was yesterday. He has all the same symptoms and I am pretty sure that when we get test results back, they will not give us much more than what the colonel did. "He shook his head and walked past them. "What a 48 hours ..." he muttered.

Alphonse, Hawkeye and Havoc looked at each other and nodded. They look to the door, walked over to it and entered. Quite quickly they turned their gaze towards the colonel. Roy sat up in the bed and as the doctor said he was quite calm. He stared off into space. His hair was white and if you looked into his eyes would discover that they too had changed colour. Hawkeye took a chair and sat next to Roy.

"Colonel?"

She took his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Sorry .." he muttered as he gathered his legs up to his chest and buried his head. "I would rather not be touched right now ..."

Riza sighed slightly and nodded to indicate that she understood. Alphonse went to the colonel's second page.

"Colonel? Can you tell me what happened? How you been? "Said Alphonse. It might be a help to find Edward.

Roy did not look up. He disappeared in silence for some minutes, but then rised his head. His eyes were full of tears and his otherwise dark eyes were almost entirely white.

"You are stuck in a deep black hole. You experience all the things that you think has been wrong and fear I think. "He started, without looking up. "I wish I could turn back the clock and get it to stand still. Making love locked in the memory, but the darkness has settled over me. Quite upset at these things could happen to us as I walk around. That lists around the apartment and avoid each other. I suddenly wished that I would find Edward in bed with another. As soon as I was quick on the stairs when I get home there would be silence. But my love for him is a killer and I do not start discussions I know I will lose ... "muttered Roy in a condition to anyone other than these three would describe as insane.

"Col. .. you do not ... "Hawkeye was trying to say. It was obvious that she was about to collapse over to see Roy in this state.

"It is ..." he continued ... "like shouting under water ..." The other three looked at each other and similar questions. Roy continued: "I tried to look for a resort, but the only one who could give me one, Edward. Each time he was close to my body ... I could feel that he wanted me back, so I followed the heat ... "

The doctor came. All intercepted his presence, apart from Roy. He continued to mumble.

"In his condition will not be much I can do ..." said the doctor sighs.

Hawkeye got up and ran out of room. Havoc ran after her. Alphonse look surprise at the colonel who continued to mumble though his audience had been halved.

"Doctor?"

"He does not know that we are here. He does not sense us."

Alphonse froze on the spot.

"... And it gives an uncomfortable feeling ..." Roy continued without stopping. "For what we had started out as the prettiest. I gave you my open heart Edward ... and you shut it ... And I dream about most I found you with a stranger ... than to see you lie like this in front of me! "

"Colonel .." said Alphonse shocked by his sudden movements.

Roy stretched his leg in addition to bed and limped toward Edward.

"So I was easier to disappear ... And I could force you to look everywhere for me in the dark ... Edward ..." Roy stopped at his bedside. "For I stand and stare at you ... You are more beautiful than ever, innocent drops ..."

Alphonse wished that he could cry over the sight. Tears were rolling down from Roy's cheeks, but he certainly did not even clear mark on it.

"I frames soon tied Edward ... and when I do it, we will both drown ..."

"Colonel Mustang!" Cried the doctor up and placed herself between Roy and Edward's bed. Incredibly, Roy stopped and looked at the doctor.

"Doctor ... I would like to shout, but nothing comes out of my mouth ... Am I drowning? I am under water? I ... I can not breathe ...! EDWARD! "

Roy fell to the floor and collapsed. The doctor quickly pressed a button and seconds later the hospital room teeming with people. Everywhere sounded orders and commands. Alphonse sought shelter in the corner by the window. Same place as Edward had met Roy for the first time after the accident.

It took them a long time to get into Roy's life again. His body was like a shield which did not sound some penetrate. Later he woke up, but still in a state of shock. His white eyes cut through all that were bystanders bodies and gave a shudder throughout the room. Roy sat up, silent and looked up at the doctor.

"What goes through their head Colonel?" asked the doctor.

Roy looked around and saw Alphonse. Another tear fell down his cheek.

"Sorry ..." he muttered, first and sighed, but tried again. "Alphonse Sorry I could not protect him ..."

Alphonse went to the colonel.

"We got you back .. it is a start ... we'll have a big brother again ...! "

Everyone. Thank you so much for reading your story. We apologies for the late update. We are hoping the you enjoyed this chapter and let us know if you have questions.

Personal updates: my partner in crime has now had her first treatment to overcome her cancer. It's pretty horrible. Some people asked if what goes on in Liporati Love is that same in her everyday life. To that we say yes and no. It's true about the hospital and it also true that she feels like a prisoner in her own body, but she is not insane. Not yet at least.

She will again thank people for their kind words and we will see you in the next chapter. We can't promise when we will update again, but as soon as possible. Please leave a little note/review if you liked the chapter. (she loves reading reviews. It gives her energy since she can't ready do much then write).


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody. First, I apologize for that we have not uploaded soon. This is my partner's cancer illness. It seems that they have tried everything but nothing will really work. Now it has spread to other parts of her body, and it seems like it will take no end. Yes .. My Edward is dying ... Now it's only a matter of time.

That they had underestimated the disease, and initially had declared her healthy, affects me deeply in the heart that one can not trust doctors. I know that not all doctors are such, but I need some time to get used to the idea. My Edward has made clear that she must die. She did so even before Christmas, and now I travel so down to her to say goodbye.

I have never met her in person before, but through our love for manga and anime, we found a friendship which no doubt would have kept the rest of our lives. She quickly became my Edward and I her Roy when we found out that our personalities fit perfectly. Our chemistry was flawless. We have never quarrelled, but made the role of games, annotated each other and talked / written together as if we had known each other for life. It is no doubt that I will lose part of myself.

It was understood by the next chapter coming should be the last, but .. I have chosen two or three splits. I have promised her that we go through the end together, then it will be her last deed in life.

I have promised her to thank all of you who have written to her a speedy recovery. She would point out that they have not been wasted. She has always been an artist and the artist's world is both good and bad comments. So good that people have liked Liporachi Love got so much behind us.

Many thousand times thank you for the wonderful words / comments I've written. I will as soon as possible to make the last of the story. I hope that I can bare over with me just yet ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8 part 1 (I desisted to split this chapter up… I know it's weird) **

It was late and the headquarters was empty. The sound of steps echoed in the corridors and on the second floor in the darkness you could faintly see the outline of a shadow. Figure was larger and clearer. It hovered near the floor even if you could clearly hear its steps. Elegant and slowly took it forward to its terminus. It stopped in front of Colonel Roy Mustangs door and a sigh could be heard. It grabbed the handle, but could not open the door. It took a step back and put the head tilted.

"Why can not I come in?"

It went back door and knocked on it. Then the door opened by itself. The figure sat at the head tilted back.

"The door is alive?" Said the figure with a surprised voice.

But no matter what door was open now and the figure walked into the office.

**A few hours earlier. (Flashback)**

"Colonel ... Can you remember anything from when you put yourself in the chair first?" Said Alphonse.

Roy looked up at Alphonse. His head swung from side to side as if his neck was broken.

"Chair?" Said Roy. His voice sounded dead and as an old man. "From my office?"

Alphonse nodded. "Anything can help colonel ..."

Roy's head stopped swinging and his white eyes nearly cut through the soul of Alphonse. His face showed no kinds of thoughts and Alphonse knew already that this would be than the hard struggle to penetrate to the colonel. He cast a quick glance toward his older brother who lay lifeless. Roy caught his eye and pushed Alphonse away from the bedside. Seconds later he came off the bed, but his legs could not keep him.

"Colonel," exclaimed the doctor. "Do not get out of bed. It is for the weak ... "

"Let me alone!" shouted Roy. "I want to ...! To Edward ...! Argh! "Roy was evident pain. People in the room could only stand frozen while they saw a man crawling on the polished floor.

'It is as if the colonel's pain grows the closer he comes to big brother ... " Alphonse said to himself.

After a major battle Roy had fought over to Edwards bed. He put his hand up to support the bedside, he fought his way up. He looked up and saw Edward's face clearly.

"Ed ... Ward ..."

"Colonel they really should not be out of their beds ...." Said the doctor concerned.

"But .. "Stammered Roy. "I will see him ... And I can see him ... but only his body ..! Not his soul! "Roy groaned and sat up in bed. He placed his hands on Edwards hair and felt it. His eyes smiled for a brief moment. There was complete silence in the room and the temperature suddenly dropped drastically. Roy's breaths became suddenly grave as if he had an asthma attack. The doctor hurried over to Roy and tried to separate him from Edward.

"Colonel Mustang!"

"Let go!"

"Roy ...?"

"No! Let go! "  
"They excites them and it puts their health at risk! As their doctor, they must listen to me, "cried the doctor while he still had hold of Roy.

"Roy?" Sounded again a little higher.

People looked around the room apart from Roy. His eyes were in tears and his hair suddenly began to change colour to black. The doctor let go of Roy and looked over his shoulder. He broke a gasp. Edward was in front with his eyes open looking up at Roy. Edward smiled and placed his hand on Roy's cheek.

"Roy ..." Edward whispered.

"Edward ..." cried Roy. He could not believe his own eyes.

"Big Brother" exclaimed Alphonse.

"Al ..."

"It must be a logical explanation for this ..." said the doctor. He could not put into words what he had just experienced. That a contact could arouse a coma patient ...? Roy leaned forward and laid his head on Edward's chest. Edward put a hand on Roy's head and began to caress it. Tears would have no end.

"Sorry it took me so long ..." Edward whispered. "But ..."

Roy looked up. "But ..?"

Edward pulled Roy's head forward and whispered in his ear: 'Your office ... under your chair ... ... there ... the ... " Edward coughed and began to wheeze. His eyes shot up at the ceiling and the doctor pushed Roy suffered away to give Edward a mask with oxygen.

Roy opened his eyes. "What?"

"Shh ...." Whispered Edward still struggling for breath.

"Edward ..."

"Roy .. I'm really cold... "Edward looked at Roy with fear in his eyes.

"Alphonse ..." said Roy. "I need you to do me a favour..!" Alphonse was clear. He wanted to help. "What do you want me to do for you Colonel?" He asked.

"Edward says that there is something under my chair in my office. If some would have hurt me, Edward must have absorbed it as he sat in my chair ...! But to help him, we know which circle it is .. "Roy sighed .. "My legs can not carry me, and you are the only nearby can alchemy. I need you to go to my office and look into it. "

Alphonse did not need to be told twice. He nodded and ran out of space. Outside the hospital's main entrance stood Havoc and Falman and discussed. When they saw Alphonse was the silent and ran toward him.

"What's happening?" Havoc asked.

Alphonse ran on without explaining themselves. He had a goal. The colonel's office and quickly. After it ran Havoc and Falman with all their might.

Back at the hospital was Edwards condition has worsened. Nobody could give an answer to why he was sweating and cold at the same time. Why he was short of breath even though he had oxygen mask on. And last but not least why his hair and eyes like Roy's had begun to change colour. Edwards eyes looked only at Roy and he held him in his sleeve. He would not let go of Roy, even though doctors and nurses tried to separate them. Edwards, beautiful long hair had begun to fall to the ground.

"Roy ..." Edward whispered. He signalled with his eyes that Roy would come closer. The doctor sighed.

"Well .." the doctor sighed and looked at Roy. "I do not know what gives him these attacks ..." Roy sat down on a chair beside his love. Edward turned his head towards Roy and took his oxygen mask off. He coughed a little, which made Roy scared, but he soon came to himself. Roy leaned his head toward Edward and the young alchemist whispered: "Roy ... I love you ..." Tears poured forward in Roy's eyes and he took Edwards hand.

"Edward ..."

The young alchemist smiled. "I am sorry that we did not find each other… faster. When all this is over ... no matter how ugly I am ... will you still be by my side ...? "

Roy looked up. He was speechless. He wove his fingers together with Edwards and kissed his hand. Roy smiled and nodded. 'Of course I do' he thought. He wanted to be with Edward forever.

"Edward ..." said Roy, looking up. He gasped. Edwards eyes were closed and his mouth half open. A tear was in his cheek and fell down quietly. It was completely quiet. Roy began to shake his head. "Ed ward .. .." the words would not come out of his mouth. Roy looked up at the doctor. The doctor hurried over to them and placed two fingers on Edwards neck. The next 10 seconds was the longest period of time in Roy's life. The doctor looked at Roy and smiled slightly.

"He's just fallen asleep, I can feel his pulse."

Roy shook his whole body. The idea of losing Edward was too big to handle. He rose quietly up and walked toward the room's entrance.

"Colonel," asked the doctor.

"I ..." began Roy. "I .. want to.. throw up ... "Roy said very quietly. A nurse took the arm and helped him out to toilet.

Alphonse, however, had the course all the way from the hospital to the headquarters of Havoc and Falman close behind. On the way he tried to explain parts of what had happened at the hospital. Havoc stopped.


	11. Chapter 11

Then it happened.. my partner in crime has taken her last breath ... it happened Saturday night just before 10 o'clock in the evening with a smile ...

Originally they had said that she was well enough to cope with it until February, but it did not, unfortunately, when she suddenly got pneumonia.

I would just like to thank people for support in this difficult time, and say thank you from my Edwards family for you all gave her something to fight to the end. A special thanks to 'XxForest-DragonxX' for the sweet reviews and messages.

The end of Liporachi Love is done .. I just had it written and translated into English.

I myself was prepared, but it still came as a shock ... I have the appropriate fine, but is obviously tired of it ...

Here, shortly before her death (Friday), she gave me her state alchemist pocket watch, which I had once sent her for Christmas (because Roy gave Edward a clock in the series, so I also (year 2005)). I opened it Saturday night around midnight after her death, with my eyes fill with tears. Inside she had engraved July 19, 1999 (as Edward had engraved in his). This made first no sense to me until I remembered that it was the day she had written to me on a old star wars forum and asked if we were to be penpals ... She had engraved the date we had first met each other in cyberspace ...

I'm still quite ready to cry and it does not help that the clock has her scent ... I was close this morning and throw the clock of hell, but it was also the only private physical evidence of our friendship. Our entire friendship is based on electronic text and drawings... * sigh * But now I sit with it in my hand ... for me .. The only evidence that she has lived ...

(The next chapter of LP L coming soon ... Missing just translate it completely ...) Again, many thanks for support ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait. My Edward funeral is on Friday… So I hope the next chapter will be up… early or in the middle of next week.**

**Chapter 8 part 2 **

Edwards inside was fighting his body to keep him together. The body was about to destroy itself from the inside of his outward could be seen. His golden locks were started was to fall to the ground and his skin had begun to change colour to be ashen. He heard voices in his sleep. In Edwards dreams so he clearly Roy alone.

'What are you doing now… at this place? "Asked Edward. He asked not only Roy, but also himself.

They were at the beach. Only those two. He felt like he had been her before. Wearing their normal clothes they sat together in the wet sand, feeling the rain connect them. The waves stood in line to throw themselves onto the coast and the wind made it cold, but nevertheless found Edward heat in Roy's arms. Edward laugh a little and noticed that Roy's arms pulled him deeper into his beloved. He looked up at Roy.

"Are you to a place where this sky continues into??"

Roy looked down at Edward and smiled silently. A tear took off Edwards cheek.

"I lost that ... Which has buried my heart until now and noticed it for the first time ..." He took a deep breath. "The fact that you had been supporting me this much. The fact that you had been giving me smiles this much. "

Roy put a finger on Edwards mouth and kissed him.

"The price of having lost it is way too preposterously great and I desperately reach out my hands and struggle to recover it, but ... It slips by just like the wind, it looks like I'll reach it but I do." cried Edward. "My chest is tightened by loneliness and despair and my heart seems to breakfast, but your smile that remains in my memories ... always encourage me."

He sat up and looked more deeply into Roy's eyes.

"Let's return to that time again. I'm sure that we'll be all right this time. "

Roy smiled. "I'll always laugh by your side. What are you doing now? at this place Edward? Are you to a place where your skies continues into? "Roy asked.

Edward was shocked and looked around. Most of the landscape had begun to disappear.

"Will you be with me with a smile like always?" Roy asked worried, and Edward looked back at him.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. Tears fell down his cheek. He knew where he was now. He stood up and walked down towards the water. He could feel the wind in her golden hair and took a deep breath.

"Now ..." he started and looked back at Roy. "I simply keep wishing for that ..." He took one step into the water. He began surprised to know that the water wasn't cold. It was warm and he felt a feeling of trust and comfort that he had not had in years. Like when he was little with his mother and little brother in their backyard. Playing in the grass. Hearing people he loved laugh around him and feeling the first he shared with Roy. Roy? Edward looked back. Roy had ran down to the water. They were only a meter between them… But it was already a long distance.

"don't…" Begged Roy.

Edward looked back over his shoulders, hesitated and then turned around.

"I will be waiting for you Roy." He turned around and began walking.

"Edward! NO!" Roy's voice began smaller and smaller, and then Edward couldn't hear it anymore. For the second time in his life, was he completely alone. He walked and walked. It was dark, but he could still see. He walked for what seemed like forever and suddenly he stopped. What was he thinking? He wanted to be with Roy. But right now he wasn't in pain. Was he so selfish? He could choose to be pain free, but not be with Roy at the same time. What had he done? He had lied to himself. He began to breath heavily.

"NO!" a voice cried out loud. "WHY?!" It gave Edward a chook. He knew that voice… It's was Roy's. Edward looked down in the water and a picture of Roy crying at his bed at the hospital became visible.

I'm.. so sorry Roy.." Edward mumbled. He covered his face in his hands and started screaming. He started to run in the water, but still hearing Roy's voice. He ran and ran until he ran into something.

"Oww.." he mumbled and patted his head. In front of him was a huge tree. He took a closer look. On the tree was a transmutation circle. Almost the same as Alphonse's blood seal. This one was for transporting souls. The seal looked like blood.

"But how…?" Edward asked himself.

"You ask how?" A voice sounded, "you are an Alchemist aren't you little one?

Edward froze. He looked around. He couldn't see anything.

"What are you looking for? A face?"

Edward looked up. "Envy?!"

"Surprised?" Envy said with his sarcastic voice. Edward nodded and Envy sighed. "So am I…" started Envy. "This is the shadows inside the truth. I don't have any idea of how you got here."

Edward looked around again. With a closer look he could se that the tree was missing a huge branch. He looked at Envy. "What happen to it?" Envy sighed. "Did I not tell you already? This is inside the truth. The truth is the world. When you take something from the world, you take from the truth."

Edward became silent. He started thinking. "So…" he began. "This tree is all of the trees in the real world?"

Envy nodded. "You can say that."

Edward got closer to the tree. He had seen this wood before. It was the same wood as Roy's chair in his office. Now everything made sense. The dreams, the sand, the water, their hair. The trees world had socked on their lives. Roy's blood must had activated the seal from their first time making love to each other in his office. The tree had separated their souls from their bodies. That was why they were weak and falling apart.

"How do I get back?" asked Edward still looking at the tree.

Envy raised an eyebrow. "Back? Are you serious?" he began to laugh. "Well.. " he started, catching his breath. "Someone has to sit in that chair. But think about it chibi-san. Your body is rotten. What you are you going to live in?"

_**To be continued **_

_**(Hope it is beginning to make a little more sence)**_


End file.
